Double Disaster
by Kelsica2
Summary: Duncan and LeShawna’s night of romance turns into a game of chance when Izzy and Ezekiel tag along for a double date! And how does Heather fit into all of it? Duncan/LeShawna, Ezekiel/Izzy and other pairings listed inside. Dedicated to Winter-Rae
1. Beginnings

Woot! It's LeDunca time! Which is why this fic is dedicated to Winter-Rae, the finest crack writer on this site and an all around great gal! :D

This is set when the TDI gang is in college, so they're about 19-20 years old, maybe. The characters might be a bit OOC, but this is after a few years, so they've all matured… Well, not all of them… *coughGeoffcough*

Couples will include Duncan/LeShawna, Ezekiel/Izzy, Geoff/Gwen, Trent/Lindsay, Harold/Bridgette and one-sided Heather/? You'll just have to read to find out who the question mark man is!

The poll was so close, I just decided to throw in a few more of the choices that didn't win. So yay :3

On with the show!

* * *

"Dude, are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I'm sure, Geoff. I've never been more sure about anything else in my life."

"Well, good luck tonight. Do you want me and Gwen to come along, for support or something like that?"

"No!" Duncan spun around in the swivel computer chair, facing Geoff, who was laying on his bed, attempting to play with a paddleball. "I've been planning this night for three weeks. A double date is nowhere in those plans. And no offence, but you guys would completely ruin it."

Geoff stopped flailing his paddleball around. "Gee, how could I take offence from _that_?"

Duncan sighed, slumping in his chair. "Sorry, man. It's just having our best friends there might conflict with my plans." He paused for a minute, then quickly added, "And by that, I mean I don't want you and Gwen sucking face when I ask her. It would ruin the atmosphere."

Geoff sat up, laughing. "Yeah, good point, dude. You really have put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"

"Duh, doesn't every man?" Duncan got up, walked over Geoff's dirty laundry and empty pizza boxes, and opened his bedroom door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got one last detail to take care of."

As he closed the door, Geoff yelled, "I'll just be here, trying to fix this stupid thing!" He started thrashing the paddleball around again.

When the door clicked, Duncan let out an exasperated breath. Sometimes having _him _for a roommate was exhausting…

He grabbed his jacket and keys off the couch and took one last look at the mirror near the front door of their apartment. He ran a hand through his short but messy black hair, not a green hair in sight. He couldn't help but feel the holes where his barbell piercing and nose ring had been, feeling almost empty inside. "LeShawna hates facial piercings, LeShawna hates facial piercings…"

"Hey, stop talking to yourself out there! I'm trying to concentrate!" Geoff yelled from his room.

Duncan groaned and yelled back, "It's a paddleball, Geoff. The average six year old can use one!"

Sounding like he was really hurt by his friend's comment, he cried, "Shut up!" followed by a few whimpers.

Duncan ignored Geoff's sadness, slipped his jacket on, and left the building.

* * *

Izzy dangled from a tree branch, trying to grab her boyfriend's toque as he was practically buried in a pile of textbooks. He dropped his history textbook and batted her hand away. "Izzy, stoop it, eh! I'm trying too stoody!"

"C'mon, Zekey, your finals aren't for another week! You need to calm down and have some fun!"

Ezekiel sighed and explained, "There'll be plenty of time foor fun when they're oover with. Right noow, I need too stoody!"

Izzy shook her head and giggled, "Oh, Zeke, you need to get out more! C'mon, can't we do something? Like go on a date? Oh, I know!" She jumped out of the tree branch and onto a stack of trigonometry textbooks. "Let's go skydiving!"

"I thoought you were afraid of flying, eh?" Ezekiel said, scratching his head, confused.

Izzy's smile faded. "Oh yeah." She tapped her chin, deep in thought, then gasped and grabbed Ezekiel by his shoulders. "I just remembered something! This girl in my Horror Films in Context class has a reservation for two at this fancy pants Italian restaurant at eight tonight, but she can't make it. I was all like, 'Oh, my Zekey and I can go! Can we have your spot, pretty pretty please?!' and she was all like, 'Okay, why not?' and I was all like 'Yay!' and she was all like-"

"An Itoolian restauroont, eh?" Ezekiel pondered, shoving some biology textbooks to the side so he could scoot closer to her. "Is that really yoour style?"

"No way!" Izzy yelled, making the other students in the quad look at them strangely. "But it's always fun going someplace new! And who knows? It might actually be fun!"

Ezekiel looked down at his feet, thinking the plan over. "That dooes soound nice, eh," He grinned. "Yoou knoow what? Stoodying can wait. I'll pick yoou oop aroound seven thirty, ookay?"

She death hugged him, knocking herself off of her stack and onto his lap. "Awesomeness! It'll be great!"

Once she let him go and slid off, Ezekiel took a minute to catch his breath again. "Great… Say, can yoou help me carry these durn texts back too my doorm?"

"Sure thing, my formerly home-schooled love!" Izzy grabbed one giant stack while Ezekiel grabbed the other. "Hey, is Harold there yet?" He nodded his head and Izzy's face brightened up, looking rather devilish, actually.

Ezekiel recognized that face. "Izzy, doon't even think aboot it! We're noot having a 'threesome', eh. Whootever that is."

Izzy pouted. "You're no fun, you prude of a prairie boy!"

* * *

Duncan made himself comfortable on the couch and said, "So, uh, Mr. Jones-"

"Son, how many times do I have to tell you to call George?" A middle-aged man sitting near Duncan interrupted.

"Right… So, _George_… Do I have your permission?"

George looked the boy over, then began, "Duncan, when you first started dating my baby girl, you were some punk-ass wannabe I kept trying to chase away from my daughter…"

He grinned and added, "But now look at you. Turned your life completely around. Got rid of that idiotic Mohawk, not to mention the eyebrow and nose piercings. Haven't been arrested in quite some time now. Two years?"

Duncan proudly smirked. "Three."

George gave him a firm pat on the back. "Impressive. Quite an adjustment for someone with your history."

Duncan was still grinning. "LeShawna's a girl worth changing for."

George warmly smiled. "And that's why I'm happy to give you my full permission."

Duncan's face lit up, and he happily shook the older man's hand, George later pulling him into a manly hug. "Thank you so much, George," he said. "I swear, you won't regret this."

Both got up and George said, "Oh, what the heck, call me-"

"Dad, I'm here!" Somebody yelled as a door opened. Both men exchanged a glance as LeShawna walked into the living room, surprised to see Duncan there.

"Hey there, sweetheart," George greeted as he walked over and gave LeShawna a hug.

"Hi, Daddy," LeShawna separated from the hug and looked back at Duncan. "Baby Boy, what are you doing here?"

Duncan went over to his girlfriend, pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek. Releasing her, he answered, "I just came to see if we were still on for dinner tonight." _Good cover, Duncan, good cover…_

She arched an eyebrow and pulled away from him. "I never told you I was coming to my dad's place."

_**Bad **__cover, Duncan, __**bad **__cover… _"Well… We've been dating for four years… I practically have ESP when it comes to your whereabouts." He smirked cleverly.

LeShawna looked at him, then at her father, wondering what the two were up to. Then she shrugged. "Whatever you say, boy."

Duncan looked at his watch and sighed, "I've got to go, anyways. _La Polpetta Piccante_, at eight?" After she nodded, he gave her one last peck and said goodbye to both of them as he exited.

LeShawna took a look at her father and asked, "Okay, what's that white boy up to?"

George just shook his head and smiled. "Nothing, hon. But it's something you're gonna like…"

* * *

A young Asian woman looked over her homework, looking rather grossed out. _Why on Earth did I take this disgusting Horror Films in Whatever class? _She looked over her work and remembered. _Oh, that's right… I thought it'd be an easy A…_ Sighing, she shoved the work aside and got up from her desk. Suddenly, a loud ring broke the silence. Looking around her one person dorm room, she finally found the source of the ring, her cell phone, inside her book bag.

She saw that she had gotten a text. _**Tnx agn 4 the rzrvtns! **_

It took her about two minutes to realize the last word was 'reservations.' Once she did, she knew it must have been from Izzy.

She smirked. The first step of her plan was complete.

The girl walked over to her bulletin board, plucking two darts out. She strutted over to the other side of the room, calmly sitting down on her bed. She crossed one leg over the other, taking aim at her target. It was a giant tabloid picture of LeShawna and Duncan kissing, one that had been secretly taken after the media found out the two were dating. "You two can kiss your little date goodbye…" The first one hit LeShawna in the forehead, the second hit Duncan in the shoulder.

Her eyes narrowed as she stood up and growled, "No one messes with Heather Le and gets away with it…"

* * *

Oh my! :O What did Duncan and LeShawna do to tick Heather off so bad? Only time will tell, my friends…

Good? Horrible? Tell me what you think! Unless it involves how much you dislike a couple that's in here… Cuz I don't care! :P


	2. A Not So Freshmaker Night

Watch this to get the joke later on… http:// www. youtube .com/watch?v=y_KsOnyuCGA

I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! I actually had written the next chapter a while ago, but decided to take it in a new direction, so I had to write the whole darn thing over… XC The next TSR might be a while, btw. School's starting soon… :C

But please review and enjoy!

* * *

When Duncan arrived at LeShawna's apartment, he looked over himself to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Wallet, cell phone, pants… But he had everything he needed.

Before he could knock, Gwen flung the door and yanked him inside. Quickly scanning him with her eyes, she nodded in approval at his white dress shirt, dark green tie, and black pants. "You clean up nicely, Mister Ex-Con."

Duncan rolled his eyes, but smirked. "Thanks, Gwen. Is LeShawna here?"

"Yeah, she just got back a while ago. She's still getting ready," Gwen explained, leading him into the living room and sitting next to him on the couch. "So… fancy restaurant, fancy clothes… What are you up to, Duncan?"

"What's with the interrogation here?" Duncan asked, not looking even slightly fazed. "I'm taking my girlfriend on a date. It's what normal people do instead of making out on their boyfriend's best friend's bed when they _think_ he's not there."

Gwen blushed furiously, but grinned and lightly slapped his arm. "Whatever, just don't try anything stupid with LeShawna tonight."

"Yes, ma'am," Duncan scoffed, rolling his eyes and slumping.

Just then, LeShawna walked into the room, pulling her favorite silver hoop earrings in. She had on a simple but sexy black dress, one she wore only for special occasions. And this one seemed like it would be pretty special. "Hey, Baby Boy," she greeted, embracing him lightly as he got up.

"Ready?"

"Always."

With that, he lead her out of the building and to his car, opening the door for her like a true gentleman. "I don't know what you did to need to suck up to me this much, Duncan…" She grinned and got in. "But whatever you _did_ do, with this kind of treatment, I'm not complaining…"

* * *

"Miss Le, your first day on the job and you're early… Impressive."

"Thank you, Mr. Piccoli. I pride myself on my promptness," Heather said, a small smile on her lips as she put her name tag on her white button up shirt. "Where can I start?"

"Since it's your first night, and on our busiest day, we won't start you out serving food just yet, so…" The short Italian man tapped his chin, looking out the window on the kitchen door. "Table twenty two needs to be cleared."

"I'm on it, sir." She grabbed a tray and swung the door open, but before she was out the door, Mr. Piccoli yelled out, "And welcome to the _Polpetta Piccante _team!" She nodded at him politely and exited the kitchen, walking toward said table.

As she stacked plate after plate on the tray, she smirked to herself evilly. _Perfect. There's no chance that I'll have to serve Duncan and LeShawna, but I can still spy on them… Everything's falling into place just stunningly…_

* * *

As soon as Ezekiel knocked on the door, Izzy yanked her into her dorm room and slammed the door shut. She took a good look at his outfit, consisting of a black sport coat with a white polo underneath and khaki slack. "Looking sharp, Zekey Cakes! How do I look?"

She twirled around so her bright green floor-length strapless dress flowed slightly and her tied-up curls bounced. Ezekiel smiled. "Yoou look beootiful, eh!" He held out a hand to her. "Ready too goo?"

"Of course!" She gripped his hand and pulled him out, running at lightning speed, Ezekiel looking like a flag being dragged behind her.

* * *

"Troy, isn't that Heather?" a pretty blonde asked her boyfriend as she pointed to a busgirl close to their table at _La_ _Polpetta Piccante_, clearing off a nearby table.

"I think so," the young man said, squinting to get a better view. "And my name's _still_ Trent, Lindsay."

"Oh… right." She blushed. "Sorry, I've had the biggest menthol block today."

"Mental, sweetheart," Trent corrected.

"No thanks, I prefer Doublemint gum," Lindsay said, taking a sip of her water. "And I don't care what the commercials say, Mentals are NOT the Freshmaker! I ate, like, ten of them that time I tore my dress at prom, but I _still _couldn't fix it!"

Trent bit his lip, choosing to just drop the current conversation before it got any more uncomfortable for him. "So, um, what were you saying about Heather?"

"Oh yeah!" Lindsay took one last look at Heather, turned back around and whispered, "Why do you think she got a job here? She wasn't working here when we came here a few weeks ago."

"I don't know." Trent shrugged. "Maybe she needed the money."

"Heather doesn't need money," Lindsay commented. "Her dad's the head of some fancy-shmancy software company. She just asks him for money. She must be up to no good… LaToya did mention she was coming here with Dillon tonight, and Heather hates the both of them…" She gasped, putting a hand over the hand he had set on the table. "Maybe she's spying on them! Like she's got some kind of plan to ruin their big night!"

Trent laughed, patting his girlfriend's hand with his free one. "Lindsay, now you're just being silly…"

Lindsay blinked, then a small smile crept on her face and she laughed. "You're right, sweetie. I'm just being celluloid."

Trent sighed, then corrected her. "Paranoid."

"Gesundheit."

Trent sighed. _She's lucky I love her so much…_

* * *

Duncan tossed the keys to the valet and took his girlfriend's hand as he lead her inside the restaurant. "Seriously, what are you up to, Duncan?" LeShawna asked. "I know you aren't the same punk you were years ago, but you really don't have to go to this much trouble just to spend time with me."

"Babe, I'm just treating you like the princess you are," Duncan told her, a small smirk on his lips. "Not to compare you to the old 'Princess' or anything." He grumbled, "Selfish bitch," under his breath and, at normal voice level, added, "But you're far more special than her, which is why you get the actual royal treatment. Unlike Courtney, who got knocked up by that Justin guy she left me for."

"You'd think Miss Naggie McNaggerton would have used protection." LeShawna shook her head. "Always happened to the goody goodies… But thanks, Baby Boy." She smiled. "You're really a great guy, once you get past that obnoxious attitude of yours."

Duncan couldn't help but chuckle as he held her seat out for her. "You ain't half bad yourself, except for your stubborn ersonality." LeShawna stuck her tongue out playfully at him. "What?" he asked as he sat down. "I never said it was a bad thing…"

"Neither did I, baby. Neither did I…"

* * *

Bridgette walked into the restaurant, glad too see that her boyfriend had already gotten to their reserved table. After telling the head waiter that she was with him, she walked over and gave him a deep kiss. "I'm so glad we decided to come here, Harold." She sat down, picked up a menu and started looking through it. "I just hope they have vegetarian options…"

"Don't worry, they do," Harold reassured her, sipping his iced tea. "I made sure they did before I made the reservations."

"Aww, how sweet," Bridgette cooed, grabbing his hand. "You're always thinking of me, aren't you?"

"Anything for milady," Harold said, trying his best to bow, though it was hard since he was sitting down. While bowing, Harold couldn't notice that two of their fellow classmates were sitting at a table nearby. "Oh, of course. Everywhere I go, they seem to somehow follow me…"

Bridgette looked at the couple behind her that Harold was referring to, then turned back around and asked. "What do you have against Trent and Lindsay? Have you ever even talked to them before?"

"What?" He looked past her head to see the couple a few tables back. "No, not them. **THEM**!" He grabbed her head and turned it toward the direction of Duncan and LeShawna, who were exchanging a strong kiss across their table.

"Duncan and LeShawna? What's wrong with them? I thought LeShawna and you were still good friends after the break up all those years ago."

"No, we still are. It's not LeShawna I have the grudge with," Harold explained. "It's Duncan who's the problem…"

"Why? You forgave him when he apologized for bullying you back on Total Drama Island."

"I just said I forgave him so LeShawna wouldn't think I was an immature baby." Harold pounded his fist on the table. "But I hate that big, fat meanie so much!"

"Real mature, honey," she commented, not being able to help but smile at his tantrum.

"Sorry," he apologized, sighing. "I just don't trust that guy and I don't want LeShawna to get hurt."

"Harold, I really think Duncan's changed for the better. And they've been dating for, like, four years. If he was going to hurt her, I think he would have done it by now."

"OJ and Nicole Brown were married for _seven_ years."

"That is not even close to the same thing. Duncan's a good guy now, I can tell. Plus, he makes LeShawna happy. Isn't that enough for you?"

"Yeah, I guess," Harold sighed, looking down at the tablecloth. "But he just makes me so…" He groaned loudly and yelled, "GOSH!" which caused a few heads to turn.

"Hun, calm down," Bridgette coaxed, patting his hand. "No need to attract attention to ourselves…"

Immediately after that, two figures crashed through the glass roof, sending shards of glass all over. The customers and employees screamed and hid under their tables, plates, or anything that could be used to protect themselves from the pieces of sharp danger.

After a few moments of silence, everybody, including Duncan, LeShawna, Bridgette and Harold, climbed out from under their tables to see Izzy and Ezekiel standing in the middle of the floor, Izzy waving like crazy at Duncan and LeShawna. "Hi, guys!" We didn't know you'd be here! Wasn't that entrance cool? I could hear your screams of pure delight at the awesomeness of it!"

Harold and Bridgette watched in wonder and fear as Izzy continued to babble at said couple at lightning speed. Harold coughed and whispered to Bridgette, "Trust me, we are _not_ the sore thumbs in this restaurant…"

--

Izzy and Ezekiel arrive! Now it's time for the real fun! C:

Sorry about the OJ joke. I couldn't resist... And about the Courtney thing... She's still one of my fav characters (Don't kill me!) but somehow, I couldn't resist poking fun at her, either XD


End file.
